William "B.J." Blazkowicz
| creator = | artist = | voiceactor = Matthew Kaminsky (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Peter Jessop (Wolfenstein) Brian Bloom (The New Order) | japanactor = | motionactor = | liveactor = Daniel Krauss (Der Goldene Nazivampir von Absam 2 – Das Geheimnis von Schloß Kottlitz) }} William Joseph Blazkowicz ( pronounced: Blaz-ko-vitch) is fictional protagonist of the Wolfenstein series of video games. Fictional character's biography William Blazkowicz was born on August 15, 1911 to a family of Polish immigrants. Nicknamed "B.J." by his friends, he's known for his physical condition, standing tall and weighing . During World War II, Blazkowitz is one of the top agents for United States Office of Secret Actions and U. S. Army Ranger. His talents are needed to investigate rumors of strange goings-on within the Third Reich. Blazkowicz is ordered to find out the truth behind reports of occult activity in the German hierarchy at the Wolf's Lair. During his service he was accoladed with Medal of Honor and other military decorations. Military career During his recon of Kugelstadt, a fictional city in Germany, he was captured and thrown into a Nazi's dungeon. Inside the Castle Wolfenstein Being captured and beaten by SS servicemen, Blazkowicz finds himself in a prison cell located in Castle Wolfenstein. Blazkowicz stands and stretches, knocking his knuckles on the low ceiling. He makes his way to the single, tiny window that decorates his cell. Out the window, he can see Castle Wolfenstein across the lake. Screams of pain and terror there are not muffled. Thankfully for nazi's negligence, Blazkowitz still has his combat knife. He turns to the dungeon's door, removes his knife from his boot and calls for the guard... Family William got married after the war, at age 40, to Julia Marie Peterson. Their son, Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television host in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Being a TV host, Arthur changed his last name to Blaze. Then, he married Susan Elizabeth McMichaels. They had one son, which was named after Arthur's father, William Joseph Blazkowicz II, or as he signed his grade school homework, Billy Blaze. In the Wolfenstein series His first official appearance was Wolfenstein 3D, and starred all further Wolfenstein games followed it (except the multiplayer Enemy Territory). In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, he is said to be an U. S. Army Ranger now working for the Office of Secret Actions (OSA), a fictional version of the Office of Strategic Services. In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, he was voiced by Matthew Kaminsky, and in Wolfenstein by Peter Jessop. Other appearances In 2005' German movie Der Goldene Nazivampir von Absam, William "B.J." Blazkowicz (portrayed by Daniel Krauss) tracking down Nazi scientists in secret laboratories located in the Austrian Alps, in order to disclose the secret of "miracle weapons" and Dracula's bones, and to find that events occurring in the Kottlitz Castle are beyond imagination . In 2007, Samuel Hadida bought the rights to make a more direct adaptation of the game series and Roger Avary was given task to write and direct the project that was said to be the story of B.J. Blazkowicz's mission to Hitler's Wolf's Lair. In May 2012, to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Wolfenstein 3-D, Bethesda Softworks released a free B.J. Xbox Live Avatar masks over on the series' Facebook page. Classic B.J. Blazkowicz Mask was made a purchasable item for Doom at Xbox Live Marketplace. Character's importance for PC gaming industry Widely recognized face of the avatar directly in the player's view, well-defined as caucasian male with a military background became a basis for further of number of other FPSs (First Person Shooter). The same were End Of Dragons, Blake Stone, Doom II, released shortly after. Michael Hitchens from Macquarie University regarded them as "B.J.'s Family" . References Category:Fictional American Jews in video games Category:Fictional American people of European descent in video games Category:Fictional American people of Polish descent Category:Fictional military captains Category:Fictional sergeants Category:Fictional United States Army Rangers Category:Fictional World War II veterans Category:First-person shooter characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Horror video game characters Category:Male characters in video games Category:Science fiction video game characters Category:Secret agent and spy characters in video games Category:Soldier characters in video games Category:Wolfenstein (series) Category:Video game characters introduced in 1992 Category:Bethesda characters